Owing to its appearance, a conventional surveillance camera is readily identifiable as a camera and thereby it is likely to be discovered by people; hence, it is rarely used in taking pictures secretly.
A conventional surveillance pinhole camera is compact enough to be hidden inside another article, such as a clock, a wall painting, or an ornament. To enable the pinhole camera to work, there must be a tiny hole at an appropriate position of the article to thereby allow light to reach the lens of the pinhole camera via the tiny hole. Still, there is likelihood of detecting the tiny hole of the article.
In view of the aforesaid drawbacks of the prior art, the present invention provides a hidden camera disguised as a tissue box so as for the hidden camera to have the semblance of a tissue box and thereby it can be almost undetectable.